Dogtags, Airplanes, Circles, and Promises
by Probably-Not-Morgan-Freeman
Summary: Max Ride was born and raised as an Army-brat, but when her father dies when shes 12, she swears to never fall in love with a military man. When she's 18 she meets the man of her dreams, the one she swore she never wanted. All Human. Fax.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Wow! I barely ever do these things. I don't own any MR characters, but I own my own, and my plot. **

**Prologue**

_I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears  
_

_**Max. (Age 12) **_

_I knew something was wrong the moment the black car pulled up with the men in uniform. I watched from my little brothers upstairs bedroom window as they came closer to our front door, up the winding stone path that usually seemed to welcoming, but was now grim. _

_My mother ran out the front door, Ella following her clumsily. _

_I watched stoically as she slowly stopped in-front of the uniformed men, Ella worriedly clutched mothers skirt. She knew something was wrong, I knew something was wrong. _

_But I knew what it was, unlike naive little Ella. _

_I fiddled with the letter I had received months ago, from father. The Dog-Tags he had made for me were in my other hand, cold and metallic as I squeezed them with all my might. _

_'I wont break down like her.' I thought repeatedly as I watched mother fall to her knees in front of the soldiers. The blond one bent down, rubbing her back, trying in a horrible attempt to comfort her. _

_Ella started to cry, and the brown haired man gaped at her, obviously not knowing how to comfort a crying child. _

_I dropped the letter and Dog-Tags on the ground before bending over and pulling Ari out of his crib._

"_I swear I will never love a man in the military." I whispered to myself as I cuddled Ari. He smiled up at me, his cheeks plump and pink. _

_On the floor, the letter sat opened and wrinkled. _

_One sentence was bold and stood out unlike the others. _

**_'The true soldier fights not because he hates whats in front of him, but because he loves whats behind him.'_**


	2. Brown Eyed Man

_We touch, I feel a rush, we clutch, it isn't much_  
_ But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us_  
_ It's lust, it's torturous, you must be a sorceress_  
_ Cause you just, did the impossible, gained my trust_  
_ Don't play games it'll be dangerous if you fuck me over_  
_ Cause if I get burnt, I'ma show ya what it's like to hurt_  
_ Cause I've been treated like dirt befo' ya_  
_ And love is "evol", spell it backwards, I'll show ya_

**Chapter One**

"You cant be serious." I growled, my hands on my hips, glaring up at Samuel. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the Diner nervously. He hated making scenes. Hated being noticed wrong. He hated alot of things.

"Come on, Max. Lets go talk outside." He reached for my hand i pulled it back and stomped on his foot with my heel.

"I'm leaving Sam. Its _over."_ I hissed, grabbing my purse and walking out the door, my head held high.

"Max! You cant leave me! I was _leaving YOU!" _He yelled after me, and i heard the door slam. I looked over my shoulder and saw him hurrying towards me. In the windows behind him, everyone in the Diner was staring wide eyed at us. My Grandma Hattie shook her head slowly and placed the Menus she was holding down, along with her notepad and pen.

"To late!" I yelled back when Sam got closer to me.

"Why do you have to be so god damn immature?"He growled. I scrunched my face up at him. Me? Immature? Look who was talking! Or growling, but that was just a technicality.

"Ugh! I hate you! I dumped you first. And better!" I screamed in his face, grabbing my purse and hitting him with it just to make sure he got the point.  
He reached out and squeezed my arm.

"Let go! Quit it!"

At that moment, Grandma Hattie was halfway to us, yelling Sam's name.

"Dude. Stop. She left you, get over it." A husky, insanely amazing voice said behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see and Angel. A very dark Angel. With olive colored skin, shaggy black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a good 1 and a half foot taller then me.

I gaped, like an idiot.

"Mind your own business man, and get away from my girlfriend." Sam growled, pulling me to words him. I dug my heels into the ground.  
The mystery man grabbed my hand, yanked me away from Sam, and into his arms. Being in his arms made me feel like electricity was bolting threw my body.

"It actually sounds like she's your ex. Since she _did _just dump you. In front of a diner full of people. And the people in the parking lot." Came another voice. Another tall man came up behind mystery man. He had strawberry blond hair, cut like a skater boys, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. But where Mystery-man was more on the muscular side, this guy was along the lines of lanky.

"Ugh, whatever. Your a fucking tease Max. Go fucking die in a hole." Sam said after he noticed the crowd. He stormed off, to his car.

"And you have a tiny dick! And no brains!" I called after him, flipping him the bird.

"Max! Max! Are you okay?" Grandma Hattie said, getting louder the closer she got.

"Yes, i'm fine. Thanks to these two." I said, smiling up at the two men.  
"Well, thats great. Now...can you please let go of my granddaughter so we can leave?" Grandma Hattie said, staring hardly at the Mystery-Mans arm around my waist.  
I blushed, shoving him away.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I woulda been screwed if you haven't. My mouth gets the best of me at times." I called, waving. Strawberry blond looked incredibly confused, but Mystery-man smirked.

"Dear Lord, Max, did you see those handsome men?" Grandma Hattie said in a husky voice. I grimaced.

"Nah, Gram. I have a tendency to ignore the people who save me from ending up dead in a ditch." I said cattily.

"Aw, sorry to hear about that. They were quite lookers." She said, heading back into the back room. I followed, rolling my eyes.  
"Dot" Was my family's restaurant. Or more along the lines as my Grandmothers. Mom just waited on people with me, and Ella was a busboy.

"Can i have the night off, tomorrow, Gram?"

She looked up at me with her pretty brown eyes, raising a caterpillar like eyebrow. I resist the urge to pluck it.

"Why? Are you actually going to go on a date with the Conner's boy now that your free of Samuel?"

I sighed, plopping into the cushioned chair in-front of the desk.

"Gram, He's in training to be a _Navy Seal. _And you know what i say-"  
"Military Men are scum and you wouldn't touch them when a ten foot pole?" She finished for me.

"No! Their not the Grinch, Gram. Its just, i don't want to end up like Mom. And, i dont want a man who will be going away for years at a time. That would be unbearable."

"I did it, and look how Me and your Pap-pap's relationship turned out. Its as feisty as ever."

"Ew. Just...ew." I shuddered.

"Sure, you can have tomorrow off. Have fun." She said with a wicked smile.


	3. The Dime Effect

_You're flirting with fame_

_ In the city of angels _

_They're calling your name _

**_The Dime Effect. :)_**

"Fo Serious!" Came Monique's loud exclaim. She was splayed out on my bed, squishing my stuffed penguin underneath her. Eh, he's been threw worse.

"Yeah, seriously! It was, like, amazing. HE was amazing. I think i might STILL be swooning." I said, throwing my arms out and falling onto the bed on top of her. We squealed, giggled, and somehow she ended up on the floor with a loud bang.

She clutched her head, still laughing.

"God! Moni, are you okay?" I asked, still laughing.

"I think my retina was poked out."

"Well...I'm sorry?"

Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open, my mother ran in, her eyes wide and mouth wide open.

"Are you guys okay? What happened? Is something wrong? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" She cried out.

"Mom, huh?" I said, sliding out of the bed and looking into the mirror. It was just very red, from laughing.I looked down at Moni's face, which was also red, but a giant bruise was beginning to form quickly over her left eye.

"Monique, are you okay? Can you see how many fingers i'm holding up?" My mom said worriedly, bending over and helping Moni sit up.  
"Your not holding up any fingers, Ms. Martinez. And i'm fine, no need to worry." She reasured my mom, patting her hand.  
She didn't looked reassured, but she just nodded. She stood up, making her way towards the door, then paused.

"What time are you guys leaving for that study session, again?"

"7:30, i think."

She paused, thinking a long time before putting her hands on her hips.

"Will there be boys there?" She asked seriously.

Me and Monique shared a quick look.

"Dont worry, Ms. Martinez, is a NUN study group." Moni said with her 'Bambi' Smile, as her dad liked to call it.

"Aww, Monique." She smiled patting her on the cheek, then left. Finally.

"I think my mom likes you more then she likes me." I said. turning back to the mirror and fixing my hair.

"Its a possibility." She replied, standing up and examining her newly acquired injury. "Damn."  
She shot me a accusing look. and i shrugged, looking at the clock. 7.

"Ey, lets go. I wanna go to 'The Walmart Store', as Grandma Hattie likes to call it, and pick up some fish food." I threw Moni her stuff, then grabbed my keys, examined my phone for any new text messages. Nope. None.

She slid her jacket on."'Ight, as long as i get a box of Cookies."  
She followed me out of the room.

"No! Remember the last time we went into that isle?" I walked out the front door, and towards my crappy black truck. The crappy black truck that i loved, and named Odie.

She slid into the passenger seat, buckling her self in. "We were harassed by a prostitute and a midget?"

"Exactly." I said nodding.

"But, its the freakin Dime Effect!"

"The huh-Effect?" I turned the Truck on, pulling out of the driveway slowly, making sure to not hit any kids.

"The DIME Effect. The probability of getting the same dime equals zero. So, the chance of getting harrashed by a stripper and her midget pimp? Impossible."

"Thats restarted."

"But true."

So, was the chance of seeing my own hero ever again impossible?

**The next chapter will be here in the next couple of days. I SWEAR. It'll have something juicy. I promise. :)**


	4. Typical Red Plastic Cups

_I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save_

Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be?  
Who died and made you king of anything? 

**Typical Red Plastic Cups**

My breath came out in in a slight mist like state. It was getting colder. Then again, it was late November.

I remembered how when I was little, I used to pretend I was smoking a cigarette. I would put my chubby and middle fingers to my lips, and when I removed them, I would breath out, trying to do the circles Grannie May did. So sophisticated. So sexy and mature.  
Then she died.

Of lung cancer.

It wasn't so cool after that.

I slurped my alcohol in my stupid, typical red plastic cup. It tasted kinda juicy. **(See! I said it would be Juicy ;D) **

I was drunk off my ass. Moni was drunk off her ass. Hell, the whole place was drunk.

I wondered for a second how I would explain any of this to mom. Then changed my mind. Or got distracted by the gigantic moth floating a foot in front of me. One or the other. Its kinda fuzzy right now.

You choose.

"Hey, sexy!" Someone whispered in my ear, rubbing against me.

"Eh!" I screamed, shoving at them. "Stop!" I looked around for Moni, bout couldn't find her anywhere.

"Don't worry, Sweet-stuff, I'll make it the best you'll ever have." This man's breath reeked of alcohol. And weed. I have a mighty good weed radar. Because its repulsive. Not because I smoke it.

I snorted. "With what? You cant make it the best I'll ever have in your _daydreams, _you wench."

"Fucking bitch."  
"Stuff it, whore!" I reported, using my favorite insult.

The man tugged at my clothes, shoving me at the ground. I screamed as loud as I could. Where was everyone?

"Hey! Get your hands of my girlfriend!" called a slightly familiar voice. I couldn't place it.

The overly warm hands left my sides. And I stumbled, getting caught, by a nice, sturdy pair of hands.

I love hands.

Everything's slightly mixed together...odd.

God, he's warm.

"Are you okay?" Said the savior.

As a response, I threw up on hes black boots.

Great.

I woke up. Naked.

Nahh.

I woke up in the same clothes i'd worn last night. They smelled slightly graunchy.

My head was pounding, and my stomach felt like it was going to heave out whatever was left in there.

"Morning." Said a voice.

"Ughh."

"Damn, you look like shit. Now get out of my bed." Said the voice.

"Wow, are you usually this sweet to women in pain?" I mumbled, shoving myself up and rubbing at my eyes.

"Only on Sundays."

I pulled my hands away, mid yawn, before glancing at the clock.

"Isn't today...Saturday?" I asked, finally looking over at the savior of the day.

Tall. Blond hair. Slightly clouded hazel eyes. He looked lanky. Familiar.

"Hey! Your that one dude. Form that one time!" I said, shoving my self onto my knees and pointing at him excitedly.

"Hey! Your that stupid chick who keeps getting herself into trouble."  
I paused, shrugging. "Touche."

There was a long pause.  
"Seriously. Get off my bed. Before Oliver get-"  
"I'm back!" Called a voice from down the hallway. I gaped at the door, watching as it opened to see Mr. Tall Dark And Handsome.

Wow. Dime Effect totally back in my face.

He stared at me with those dark eyes. That whole dark, sulk thing worked well with me.

"Ethan, I think there's a tramp on your bed." He said, eying me.

My jaw went slack, and I closed it, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Ethan," I said, using the name the other boy, Oliver used. " I think there's a cockroach in your doorway. Give me your shoe. I'll smash it for you."


	5. Stupid Author Blurb

Someone asked the names of the songs at the beginning of the chapters. I was going to wait til the end of the story to tell you what they were. BUT, since they had to bring it up, i guess i'll just tell you now.

** Prologue- The Fray- Over my Head (Cable Car)**

Its a fantastic song. I think the original is by A Day To Remember. - Googles- Yeah, it is.

** Chapter One (The Brown Eyed Man)- Eminem - Space Bound. **

This took forever and a day to find on my play list. Ugh. Its pretty good. One of the best of his i heard in a while. If i seriously hear :Not Afraid, and Love the Way You Lie, one more time. I'ma go nuts. and blow up taco bell or somethin'.

**Chapter Two (The Dime Effect)- Saving Abel- Stupid Girl (Only in Hollywood)**

I kinda hate this song. Except for the lines mentioned in the chapter.

**Chapter Three (Typical Red Plastic Cups)- Sara Bareilles- King Of Anything**

I just fell in love with this one a half hour ago, whilst listening to the radio. Yeah. :) Look it up. Its kinda great. xD

** So. What do you guys think? These songs are basically what I'm listening to while writing the chapter. Which leads to what happens, usually. Because Music Inspires me. Along with Quotes...and Reviews. (Hint HINT HIIINNTT)**

** Suggest some songs, puh-lease? Every things great. 'Cept Yodeling. -Shiver-**

** With love, procrastination, and stupid Author Blurbs everyone hates, **

** Lexie.  
**


	6. I Love You Lol Jk!

_Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight _

**I'll Love you Forever. Lol! JK! **

Guys are insanely bad liars. Some need to have a lesson in it. I'm sure they teach a class at the Rec. Its probably entitled: I'll Love you forever. Lol! JK! I'm a guy and I only say that stuff to get into your pants.

I cast one last glance down at the text on my phone.  
'Im Srry. Forgive me? I love u.

-Sam'

Liar.

I deleted it, and threw my cell on the discarded clothes pile.

Boys.  
Are.

Such.  
Liars.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, twisting a little piece of paper with a number written on it.

I looked ratty. Tired.

My brown hair was a tangled mess, and I had bags under my eyes. My usually tan skin was pale. I looked like a crack whore, with less whore and more crack.

I had gotten home 20 minutes ago form my saviors home, with a number, and a coffee i'd janked off the counter.  
That black haired jerk, Oliver, didn't deserve a coffee.

I was also wearing someone else shirt.  
It was black, with little words printed on the chest.

"We fight because we love. NOT because we hate." It sent shivers down my spine. Chills that stayed with me, lurking on my shoulders even though I had taken it off the moment I got threw my all to familiar bedroom door.

Home sweet home.

Not.

My phone had 12 text messages and 9 missed calls.

Sam was all but one missed call.

The only one he wasn't was Monique, asking where the hell I was, and that if I was to hook up, I could at least tell her, so she would know she had to cover for me.

"Max. You coming to breakfast or what?" Came Ella's impatient yell. I paused, running my hand threw my hairs.

"I'll be down in a minute." I called back, throwing on my jeans and a hoodie over my tank-top.

Its not like were going anywhere extravagant.

Every Saturday morning, since mom was off, we went to the family restaurant to eat Chocolate chip pancakes and fruit smoothies.  
It was tradition.

And if you missed tradition, you'd be shunned.

Nah.

But the family would insult you with witty puns and sarcasm for the next month or so.

It was a legit family breakfast.

When I was 14, I missed it.  
I woke up at noon with chocolate chips all over my bed.

I slipped on my black flats, and hurried down stairs after scooping up my cell and purse.

8 minutes later we were piled into our usual booth, Pap-pap sat next to me, piling his waffles up on each other, cutting certain places to make a little pyramid.

When I was little, I used to ask him why he made them like that. He smiled, patted me on the hand with his syrupy fingers.

'Why not have fun with the food?' He said.

I tried.

Mom yelled.

Wasn't so cool after that.

Then again, I had tried to punt my cheese burger.

Eh.

I twirled my straw around my fruit smoothie, staring at the dark blue straw in contrast to the pale blue blueberry mush. My usual cheese burger sat on the plate, half eaten. Me and Pap-Pap were the only ones who didn't get Chocolate Chip Pancakes every Saturday.

I wanted to be home, curled up in my warm bed.

"-So she said: "They keep telling me different things!" Ella said, laughing with her head thrown back. Ari, short for Arien. A booger of a 7 year old, looked utterly confused.

Pap-Pap had the same confusion as Ari.  
"Whats with all these Blonde jokes now adays? I was blonde in MY younger days, and I was an intelligent young woman!" Gram protested.

Pap-Pap busted out laughing.

"Your Gram couldn't tell a spoon from a ladle when we first married. Thank the lord I knew how to cook."

"Amen." Mom replied. Grandma poked her on the hip, smiling.

"So, Maxie-Poopsie, what did you do last night?" Ella said, waggling her eyebrows.

I frowned at her. "Drugs. Hot sex. Alcohol. The stuff _normal _teens do on there weekends." I said, hinting. She bit her lower lip, skidding back farther in her seat, and squishing herself next to the window.

"That's my girl!" Gram said.

"Ma! No! Don't cheer your grandchildren on horrible stuff like that!" Mom said.

"Ah. We all no Maxie's to smart to do that kind of stuff. Shes our little Bookworm." Gram Hattie patted my mothers shoulder reassuringly. She still frowned worriedly at me.

"Don't worry Mom. I was just kidding. Ella and Arien would never do anything like that either." I stared strongly at Ella, making sure she got the hint.

She pulled at her sleeves nervously.

"Good, because if you did, I'd have to disown you."  
We laughed, joking and teasing like a normal family.  
It was the most fun I'd had with my family since...well, last Saturday.

Then my phone rang. I grimaced, thinking it was you-know-who, but the number was the one on the paper.

I scooted out of the booth, hurrying towards the office, past the busboy, Mike, who smiled happily at me, opening his mouth to say something.

I slammed the door, flipping the phone open and pressing the little green sign quickly.

"Hello?" I said, breathlessly.

"I want my shirt back." Came a charismatically bored voice. Oliver.

"Well, hello to you too. Yes my morning has been absolutely peachy, how was yours? Wow! That's great! Now, I still have that shirt you let me borrow after I barfed all over mine, and I'd really like to give it back to you. When or where can we meet?" I faked cheer, my heart pounding in my chest. A good pound. It went well with the butterfly in my tummy.

I sat on the black chair behind the oak desk. It was warm in here. It was nice.

The desk was large and oak, with pictures of my family everywhere. Me with my braces in 5th grade, Ella decked in her cheer-leading costume for Halloween when she was 5, and Ari sitting in the sink, covered in bubbles and spaghetti sauce when he was 1.

My heart sank when I saw the picture of my father and mother. I turned my back away from it.

"Hello. Can I have my shirt back now?"  
"How am I supposed to do that? Teleport it to your ass, so when your pulling that stick out, you'll have your shirt attached to it?" I growled.

"Yes. That would be lovely. Major skill is involved though, and I don't think you got what it takes."

"Liar!"

"Do you know where Red's Record Store is? The one in Fairway Hills?"

"The one next to the hippie shop that smells an insanely like incense?"  
"One, that ain't incense your smelling there. And Two, Yeah. Can you be there in 15 minutes?"

"That would actually explain so much. And yeah. I can be there."  
"Bye." Then he hung up.

"Bye." I replied to the dial tone, biting my lower lip to stop from smiling.  
Ridiculous.


	7. First Dance

_It started with your hips,  
So I moved up to your lips.  
To take a chance,  
Ask for a dance.  
Cause you're the, cutest thing on this side of the world.  
We call our homes,  
Yet I feel so all alone.  
Half of the time,  
We gotta live with what we got,  
And I got nothing.  
So agree to take my hand,  
So we can conjour up with something rad _

__ ** First Dance**

I pulled into the parking lot, elated. I parked right in front of the store, giving myself the usually pep talk.

"Don't screw this up. Be your self. Wait. Don't be yourself! Your not a charming person when your yourself!" I whispered to myself, laying my head on the steering wheel. It gave a disdainful honk.

"Hey Mannn, no need to look soo dowwn!" Called a hippie. He walked over, leaning threw my window and smiling wide at me.

"Who says I'm down?"

"Maan. Your vibes say your down."

"How would _you _be able to tell?" I asked, smiling and turning in my seat towards him.

"I see them, ya know." He winked. "I'm Dylan." He reached out, I tentatively took his hand.

"I'm-" I started.

"Max?" Came the voice that sent my heart pounding.

"It was nice to meet you." I said, he stepped back and I rolled my windows up quickly and got out of the car, locking the doors.

"Nice to meet you to, beauty."  
I blushed, then hurried to the record store, where Oliver was holding the door open. I ducked under his arm, and he continued to glare at Dylan.

He slammed the door, and turned to me.

"You should stay away from that guy. Hes not the kind you wanna be around." Oliver said. I nodded, still blushing.

It went awkwardly quite for the longest time.

"Here." I said, holding out this shirt. "I didn't get to wash it yet."

"Its fine." Then he yanked his red shirt off, and I blushed, looking away from the rippling muscles and toned skin. He took the shirt, and pulled it on, agonizingly slow.

"Its fine to be turned on by be. Its only natural." He said, smirking.

"Oh, Those girls must be blind, then? Or have no taste?" I smirked back, leaning against the counter.

"Dog tags, seriously? You join the army or something?" He said, pointing to the necklace hanging over my shirt. I yanked it off, handing it to him.

"No. My dad was. I was a total army brat. When you turn 10, and live on base, or close to one, you get a Military ID. These are mine. Well, one is. The others my dad."

He gazed at the ID, flipping it over in his fingers.

"Star Jedi?" He read, smirking.

"Ugh. I have no idea why he has that on there. Inside joke, I guess?" I laughed, shaking my head. "Now that I think of it, He DID like star wars a lot." I paused, looking past the card board replica's of Monroe and Micheal Jackson, which was an odd combination, and out the window. "I cant stand the Military Men." I whispered.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"I know that sounds nuts. But...when he died, like they always do in the military, my mom couldn't take it. She broke down. I'm not going to let that happen to me. Not in a million years."

He walked over, giving me back my Dog-tags, which I gratefully put back on and stuffed in my shirt.

"My Mom was in it, when I was little. She lived. Not everyone dies, Max."

I shook my head, jumping off the table.

"How long have you worked here."

"My whole life. My Grand-pa owns this place, so i've been selling posters and re-stocking shelves since I was able to walk. Screw Child Labor laws, apparently." He laughed. It was a nice sound. Comforting to my ears.

"Who's...Shinedown?"

"You...did not just say that. Great. Now i'm going to have to show you." He growled, taking a CD and flipping the radio on.

"OH! I love this song!" I giggled, pulling him away and grabbing his hands. "Dance with me!"

"Uh. No. I didn't think you were the dancing type."

"You obviously didn't see me at that party yesterday."

I twirled him in a circle, and he laughed.

"This song is gay."

"You did NOT just diss Christofer Drew!"

"I think I did."

I narrowed my eyes at him, stopping when he spent me in a circle, but continuing when I turned back around in his arms.

"Your just jealous because he has better hair then you do!"

"What? No!" He laughed, his arms draped over my shoulders, giving me a warm feeling in my stomach.

It was a nice feeling, like little butterfly's having a fiesta in my stomach.

The song ended, and I was laughing breathlessly, leaning on my tip-toes, inches from his face.

"Uh, I have to go..."He said.

Wow.

Mood killer.


	8. MOMs The Word

_For the love you bring  
Owe ya everything  
For the breath you give  
You're my cause to live  
For everything under the sun  
I owe you one. (: _

**MOMs The Word.**

"BE PREPARED!" Screamed a loud, squeaky voice. From past experience, I've learned to duck when that was shouted upon my arrival at home. Ari jumped over the banister, barely missing me by centimeters and falling on the floor with a loud thud.

"Tough luck, Kid. Maybe next time." I stepped over his pouting head, and patted Biscuit on the head. Biscuit was a rather large, and stupid, Great Dane that belonged to my Grandparents. Which meant they were around here somewhere.

"Max, is that you?" I heard Mom call from the kitchen.

"Who else does Ari jump at randomly?"

I walked into the kitchen, where she was mixing what looked like cookie batter.  
"He jumped at the milkman today." Ella said, back into her Pajama's, on her laptop. Probably something like Facebook.

"Awe, Ari, I thought that was OUR special thing." I said, patting my 7 year old brother on the head. He smiled up at me, his front two teeth gone. Ari was a shower of Freckles and curly brown hair. It was adorable. I handed him a Cookie out of the bag I carried in, and he munched on it happily.

"Some _boy _called for you, Max. He sounded rather masculine." Gram said, walking into the kitchen. She sat at the counter with me.

"Great, Join the party, Gram." Mom said, smiling. "Now, who was this boy, did he leave a name?"

"Matthew."

All the woman in the room looked at me, wagging their eyebrows. Ari stared at them like they had gone nuts, then sauntered out of the room, to join Gramps, the only sane person in the house. Well, besides Biscuit. But he wasn't a person, so he didn't count.

I wished I could follow him, from the stares that continued even after I munched on two more cookies.

"Well?" Mom said expectantly.

"He's just my Biology partner."

"Ohhh. I bet you have Chemistry." Grams said, wagging her eyebrows again.  
"Nope. Biology." I said, playing dumb. I ran my hand threw the crumbs in the bag, and licked my finger.

"Details."

I rolled my eyes.

"He's a Freshmen, Mom, theirs no way. Stop trying to hook me up. I just broke up with Sam a few days ago." I slid off the stool, and over to the fridge, pulling out the milk and taking a giant drink.

"MAX! Don't drink from the carton!" Mom scolded, quickly snatching it away and rubbing the top with a rag that was probably dirty. I shrugged.

"I left the number on the chalkboard." Gram said.  
I nodded, and left quickly, I wasn't going to call him yet. Not with those vultures waiting around in the kitchen, where another house phone was, and I wasn't going to waste my precious cell minutes on a biology project.

I ran upstairs, shutting my door and tossing myself onto my bed stretching out and thinking of that almost kiss. His warm breath against my lips. His hand on the small of my back. His usually hard eyes soft and sweet.

I found my remote, and flipped my radio on, pressing the Cd button, and smiling as that one song came on.

"It started with your lips...and moved up to your lips." I sang, rolling on to my back.

My cell vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it out with much effort.

_Hey. _Moni

_Wow. Gr8 timing. I have to tell u sumthing. _

She replied in less then a second. She really must be bored.

_Wht?_

I smiled.

_I'm infatuated. Highly. HELP! _

_B there in 5._

"MOM! MONI'S COMING O-" At that second, Mom opened the door, and slid into my room. "Oh. Right on time. Moni's coming over."

"Oh, I know."

"How...?"

She sat on the end of my bed, giving me that knowing smile all mothers have. "Because i'm your Mother. That's how."

Would I ever get those physic powers she seemed to posses?

"Whats up?" I pushed myself into sitting position, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"I never got a chance to talk to you about what happened with Sam."  
"Mom...Its fine." I looked away. Pretending I was transfixed by the pictures of the wall. Many of which were of me and the asswipe.

"No. Its not. Max...i know that...since...your father died... you've had these thoughts about love. That it doesn't last. So you never put yourself out there. Like your afraid to get hurt."

"Mom..."

"I just want you to be happy, baby, that's all I've ever wanted for you guys." She leaned forward, hugging me and placing a kiss on my forehead. I could feel her shaking. And I knew that at any second, she was going to break down. "I was never there for you, when things got hard. I'm so sorry."

Thankfully, the door was thrown open before I could respond. Moni walked in, decked in shorts, a tank, and flip flops.

"MOMMA BEAR!" She called, jumping on the bed, hugging my mom and handing her a Starbucks container. "Your favorite." She smiled.

My mom took it slowly, wiping her eyes then smiling great-fully at Monique.

"Well...be good ladies." Then she fled the room, shutting the door behind us.

"How long were you out there?"

"Only a few minutes..."  
"Thanks."

"What are friends for?"


	9. Roll Roll Roll Along

**Since alota people are having problems telling whose who, I guess i'll just tell you. Even though I think its obvious. Ohwell. **

**Fang- Oliver**

**Iggy- Ethan**

**Gazzy- Matthew**

**Nudge- Moni. **

**Angel is yet to be mentioned. (o:**

**And someone pointed out that Max doesn't seem like the Max in the prologue. Thats because my writing skills suck major duck. It happens. Ohwell. :"P **

**PurpleTea88- Nah, its not centered on purpose. That was an accident. But I kinda liked it. So...i'll probably do it again. :) **

**On with the Chapter! **

_That really hurt me, _

_Like a fist to the face, _

_I wasn't ready, _

_To be knocked out of place. _

**Roll Roll Roll Along**

On Monday morning, I was back at school, and my day was rolling along normally, sadly. No hot guys swooning over me. No hunks in tights hoping out of trees like robin hood, to save me from the glares Sam was sending me.

To bad. That would have been some fun.

"So, how was your Sunday?" Moni asked, popping her sucker out of her mouth, and smacking her lips, a habit I really hated.

"Ugh. Same as every Saturday." I replied, leaning over our math assignment reluctantly. Only 2 more months until Graduation. Then no more homework. Ever. Or at-least until I started college in the fall.

"You painted Biscuits nails, and watched 'Jersey Shore." She guessed. Correctly.

"Salmon pink, this time. And that show is so stupid, I feel as if I loose more and more brain cells each time it comes on."

"But its so addicting." Moni agreed, nodding her head and tapping something into her calculator.

"True dat."  
I felt a hand on my back, and I jumped, knocking my items to the floor.

"Sam!" I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest.

He picked my stuff off the floor, and held them out to me. I took them reluctantly.

"We need to talk."  
Moni opened her mouth, and I shook my head.

"Will you leave me alone if I talk to you?"  
He smiled sadly, nodding.  
"Fine. You have five minutes." I sighed, shaking my head.

He looked around the school library, and noticed an empty booth in the corner. Placing his hand on my lower back, like he used to, he lead me over there.  
I used to love that.

Okay, Okay, I still do.

I slid onto the leather seat, staring at my math book uncomfortably as Sam squeezed in next to me.

"Look, I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand on Thursday. And I realized, Max, that the only person I want is you. Only you. Your so special, and loud, and beautiful."

"Sam..."  
"Look," he said, placing his hand on my knee, looking at me through his brown bangs, with his swoon worthy eyes. "Think it over." He leaned forward, placing a kiss on my neck gently, causing me to shiver.

Then, he left, leaving me staring at the spot he had just been.

"DAMMIT, SAM! NOT AGAIN!" I hissed to myself. "I will NOT fall for you again."

Study hall bell rang, and I shoved out of the booth awkwardly, and ran to my last class of the day, Biology.

Matt smiled eagerly at me, pulling the seat out for me.

"Did you talk to Moni for me?" He asked eagerly.

"What...?" I said blankly, placing my books on the table.

"About what I said last Monday...?" He whispered. As if it was some kind of secret.

"Oh! About you wanting to go out with he-"  
He flung his hand over my mouth, his face scarlet red. "SHH! Not so loud."

I giggled, prying his hand away. "No, it completely slipped my mind. Sorry. I'll do it after school, I promise." After I take care of my little Sam problem.

"Okay." He was clearly flustered. It was adorable. Adorable like a little beagle puppy. Or when a little kid gets ice-cream on all over themselves.  
The class period passed quickly, but I found myself leaving school late, due to a Big Sisters fundraiser. We were making posters. Meaning paint was covering me. Not fun.

I stepped out of the school, struggling with my purse, and the posters I was going to finish at home.  
Guess who I saw, walking up the concrete steps?

"Max."

"Oliver." I said, trying to act casual. Fail.

He flipped his hair away from his eyes.

"So...i didn't know you went here." I mumbled after a few seconds, pushing a wad of hair behind my ear.

"I don't. I graduated last year. I had to come fill out some papers."

"Oh. I didn't know you were such an old man."

he smirked. "I didn't know you were jail-bait."

I blushed. "I'm not. I turned 18 last month."

He headed up the stairs, leaving me flabbergasted.

"Guess I have pretty good timing then, huh?" He called back.

Yep. My day was just roll roll rolling along normally.

Not really.


	10. Split Second

**100 REVIEWS? 100 ALERTS? OH DEAR LAWD, I THINK I JUST PEED MYSELF! :DD**

**I really couldn't have gotten even this far with out you guys. I love you all. Q_Q **

**On another note. This story is about halfway through already. Wow. Its going by so quickly to me. I actually just wrote the last chapter today. I cried. I still don't have the other chapters finished, but, we'll come to that when its time.  
..! Q_Q **

**Anway. Introducing Lisa, the epic-mc-whore-skank-slut-. (:  
This chapter sucks. Ik. Sorry. I'll update with a new chapter in a week or so. And it WILL be better. :P **

_I'm tired of my life  
I feel so in between  
I'm sick of all my friends  
Girls can be so mean  
I feel like throwing out  
Everything I wear  
Starting over new  
Cause I'm not even there _

**Split Second**

Decked in pajama shorts, hoodie, and uggs, I made my way to 'Ye olde General Store' for toilet paper, request from my mother, and hopefully one of those giant cookies. Oh you know the ones i'm talking about. The ones about the size of your head, that cost around a dollar.

I parked the car, turning it off and slipping out into the rain. It didn't make much a difference to me, seeing as my hair was already soaking wet from the shower I had to take, due to the massive amount of paint covering my body.

I walked in, pulling my hood of and looking around the store wide eyed. The cashier popped her gum at me, then went back to reading her magazine.

I dug my hands into my hoodie pockets, walking towards the toilet paper isle.

What brand did she want again?

I grabbed one randomly.  
Not like it mattered anyway.

I walked down the drink isle. Chocolate milk sounded equally as filling as a large cookie.

The door opened, and in clattered an awfully loud group. I turned around, peering over the stacks of car lube, and coincidentally, condoms.

A long legged red-head, probably in her 20's, walked over as if she owned the place. She was pale, and wearing all black, giving her a rather vicious sort of beauty. Her heels clanked as she walked. She gave me a smile. A 'I-know-i'm-better-then-you' type of smile.

She opened the door, pulling a case of beer out.

"Oliver, is this the kind you wanted?" She called, walking back down the isle and holding the case up.

My ears perked up, and I looked over the car lube, my face lighting up at who I saw.

Oliver and Ethan, standing at the counter, chatting to the cashier.

I grabbed the cookie, then walked to the counter, trying not to smile.  
"Twice in one day, this must be divine intervention." I said. He looked down, noticing me. I set my objects down on the counter.

Ethan peered over his shoulder. "Long night?" He said, pointing at the toilet paper, cookie, and chocolate milk. I blushed, hiding my face in my bangs.

Suddenly the redhead cut in-front of my, placing her beer, and a box on. "Sorry, this is with the gas. Also, a pack of Cigarettes. Camel." Then she turned, wrapping her arm around Oliver's waist, and I took an uneasy step back. "Is this someone you babysit, babe?" She asked him.

He looked away. "Nah. I meet her a couple days ago. She's just some kid."

Some kid.  
Some kid he almost kissed on Saturday.

"Condoms are half off today." The Cashier said, monotone.

"Great." Red-Head said.

She paid for her stuff, leaving, Ethan following. Oliver stayed behind, watching me as she scanned my items, and I paid with my mom's Debit card.

"Look-"

"No need. I know I'm j_ust some kid_." I grabbed my bag, moving past him, and got in my car.

The red Toyota pulled out, windows down, music blasting, and limbs hanging out the window.

I pulled out my phone, dialing Moni's number. I got the answering Machine. "If you don't answer your phone in the next five seconds, I'm going to do something stupid." I paused. "I'm taking this as you letting me do something stupid." I hung up, dialing another number I had once memorized.

"Hello?"

"Sam, its me. I'm coming over."

In a split second, everything went down hill.


	11. Regrets

_**So apparently, a week to me is like, a month in normal time. Sorry! D: **_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see _

**Regrets**

'Abstinence is the Key!'

'Have A Better Future, Stay Pure.'

'STIs Could Happen. Stay True and Pure.'

'Mind Over Matter!'

I ducked my head into my arms on Tuesday morning, regretting the night before completely. Everything was just mocking me because of my poor decisions.

Except the last one. But still.

Especially Moni.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST YOUR V-CARD TO _SAM_!" She hissed, still not believing me.

"Ugh. I know. I'm so stupid."

"What were you trying to prove?" Moni said, turning around in her desk, and placing her mocha colored arms on my desk. She was so close I knew I was the only one who could hear her, but I still didn't want to talk about this here.

But I knew I wouldn't get off that easy.

"That I was just as much an adult as them? Geeze, that sounds so stupid."

"Yeah. It does." We both looked arossed the room, seeing Sam smiling at his friends. "He's probably telling his friends what an Easy-Lay you are, now."

I groaned, throwing my arms over my head and ducking and laying it onto the table.

"But, I guess, since my first time was no Grand Romance Adventure, I shouldn't judge."

Thank god my head was on the table, making it easier to hide my very horrible smirk. This wasn't something to be smirking about.

Her's had been way worse then mine. She had done it in 8th grade, right after winter break with a boy named Drestin. Pimply, braces, and a Sophomore in High-school. He obviously was not the best choice, seeing he had to go to a Middle School kid for sex.

Atleast Sam played Soccer. Atleast Sam was cute.

But He hadn't been gentle, like your first time should be.

He hadn't held me afterwords, whispered in my ear.

He had gotten out of bed, and left the room.

"Oh God." Moni said suddenly. I jerked my head up, looking into her brown eyes for a clue on what she was going to say. "What if your pregnant?" She hissed.

I shook my head, happy that one thing was going for me.

"I can't, remember? I had those tumors on _them_ when I was 14. I can't have babies."

"Oh, yeah, your right."

I gave a solemn nod.

Then, my favorite teacher walked in.

Mr. Tuggly.

He was an in his late 30's, with a beer belly, and was balding on top his head. He had one on those horribly unattractive handlebar mustaches.

But his eyes were a kind blue.

"Hey, Gregory, Shut up and Sit down." He yelled, walking up to pick up the student checklist.

"O'Neil?"

"Sup?"

"O'Neil, We live in the suburbs, so speak like it, you poser."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Harrision?"

"Heerre."

"That's Great." He said Sarcasm dripping from his voice.. "Ride?

"Here, Mr. Tuggly."

"Perfect. Carson?"

He continued on calling roll, making sarcastic remarks every now and then.

"Today Class, we'll be learning how to not make a fool of ourselves in public. Like Sam Carter did last week, infront of 'Dot' with our very own Miss Ride."

"She totally dumped him." Casey said, laughing.

"It was just a little fight. No way she could leave me." Sam said, receiving a high five from one of his friends.

'Just grit your teeth and bare with it, Max.' I told myself.

"Well, Max, this is quite amazing. You'd usually have made a comment by now." Mr. Tuggly said, laughing. It was a genuine laugh, Not the forced kind teachers usually had.

"I guess I'm just not myself today. I haven't been, for the past couple days, actually." And with that, I turned to gaze at the poster right next to Moni.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"So, what am I going to have to do to cheer you up?"

"Shoot me in the head, so I don't have to deal with THAT anymore." I replied to Moni as we walked out of Mr. Tuggly's Domestic Art's Class. I pointed promptly to the group of leering teenage boys leaning against some lockers. Staring right over Sam's shoulder at me. They were like a pack of gangly, less feathery vultures. Waiting to pick at my carcass.

"Hell, I might actually consider that."

I tried to smile back at her, but it wasn't really working.

My phone vibrated in my shorts, and I pulled it out slowly, making sure to be gentle not to disturb the fabric underneath, seeing as I had a giant bruise there. Which could have been from crawling into my bedroom from the window last night.

The other reason I really didn't want to admit to myself.

_Srry Abut Lst Nite. Come 2 the store l8tr._

_Oliver.  
_I shut the phone, shoving it back into my pocket to roughly, and wincing.

Ahh, sweet, sweet regrets.


	12. Coward Extraordinaire

**My Computer is DEAD! D: (No I'm not doing this with my mind, its made with my sisters Laptop. She's rather stingy, and has a password lock for it. The only reason i'm on it now is because she left it on over Spring Break.) It will not be fixed for like, another month, seeing as the Motherboard needs to be replaced. Thats why it took so long to update! I swear, i didn't give up on the story. I'm so sorry. **

_Well, how was I to know_  
_ That what we carved in stone_  
_ Would be so temporary?_  
_ Well, how was I to know_  
_ That my first crack in love_  
_ Would not be the last?_  
_ It won't be the last_

_ It's in the air now_  
_ Bitter tears and broken hearts_  
_ We're teenagers_  
_ We count the years we think we're smart_  
_ But we're not_  
_ We don't know anything _

**Coward Extraordinaire. **

**Teenagers**

Of course, like a human being tends to do, i took the less painful option and drove home, slid into my room as quietly as possible, and sat on my bed. My legs were pulled to my chest, i was chewing my fingers nails, a nervous habit i seemed to have developed during summer camp 8 years ago, and watching my phone, wondering who would call first. Sam. Oliver. Monique. Mom.

It i was lucky, none of them would, but, it seemed i was the least lucky on this side of the continent, so that didn't seem possible.

"Ouch!" I hissed, looking down to see blood starting to bubble near the nail, where i accidentally bit skin. I frowned reaching up and smacking my palm into my forehead. "Stop. Freaking. Out. Max."

"Seriously, what are they going to do? Huh? Yeah, that's right, nothing." I reassured myself, glaring at the phone.

'_Rinnng! Riinng!' _

I'd like to say i was graceful about answering it, but, of course i wasn't. I kneeled on the ground, peeking over the side of the bed, starting at the number displayed on the front of the ringing phone.

Max Ride, Coward Extraordinaire.

And it wasn't even one of the numbers i'd expected.

I cursed myself silently, pressing talk and holding it up to my ear.

"Hello Ang."

"Max! You said you'd come over today!" cried the agitated voice of a 6 year old drama queen.

I paused, thinking back, trying to remeber. I drew a blank.

"Are you sure?"

"DUH!" I winced pulling the phone away from my ear. "You promised! You PROMISED!" She cried out in dismay, as if i was kicking her puppy or beating up her grandmother, which i actually woudn't mind doing. That dog was annoying, and so was her good for nothing grandmother who sat in-front of the television watching re-runs of Queer as Folk and Skins, cursing at youth now adays.

Angel Sabirion was the girl i had been assigned to in Big Sisters. It was my job to visit her atleast once a week, some sort of good influence. But seeing as i was NOT a good influence of late, i didn't know if this was a good idea.

"I don't know, Ang." I stared at my nails, frowning.

"You. Promised."

"Ugh!" I plopped my head onto my pillow, breathing out deeply. Something Mom always called my Horse Breathing."Fineeeeee."

"Good. I'll be there in like, five minutes. Were going to the park."

"No, Ang, Were not going to the park."

**12 minutes later**

I popped my gum, staring glumly at the children screaming infront of me. Ang was plopped right next to me on the bench, not even playing.

"Why are we here?"

"Because. I'm a little girl and i need stimulation." She said in the brainy-snot way she should have had patented.

"That means, like, listening to Mozart, and eating Carrots, not watching 5 other kids going down the slides and playing with something that looks suspiciously like a dead bird."

She shot me a knowing look. "Ohh, i know. Something has crawled up YOUR butt."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"UH-HUH!"

"Fine, then miss all knowing gypsy woman, tell me. What has crawled up MY butt?"

She didn't even skip a beat before answering. "Boys, i'm guessing. Your 'ex' and a new one. Plus, Moni was probably being all 'know it all' about it."

I gapped at her. "No!"

"You hesitated! I knew it!"

"Sh-shut up you creepy little voodoo girl."

She continued to smile it that brainy-snot kind of way, before shoving herself up and running to join the kids at the dead bird poke fest.

Weirdo.

I gazed at her, her blonde curls falling over her shoulders, and her face lit up into a bright smile as some little boy in a checkered shirt said something.

A 6 year old had more insight of my life then i did.

I flipped open my phone when it vibrated, telling me i had a new message. 4 in fact.

_Wher r u?_

_Sam. _

_O-K. Wats Wrng? Tell Me. Pronto. _

_Moni_

_Go To The Store And Get Me Some Laxitives._

_Grandma. _

_And Rope. _

_Grandma._

I frowned at the phone, wondering what she would do with laxatives and rope. There was NO way i was going to go into the store and buy that combination. Then again, Angel was here. She could always go get it while i sat in the car, ducked and reading to peel out once she was back in with the package.

Max Ride. Coward Extraordinaire.


	13. From Crap to Total Shit Storm

**Sorry it took so long to update, guys, i guess I've just lost my Mojo for this story. We'll I've pretty much lost my mojo for anything. For the past couple months, I've been stressed with school, clubs, updating my original story's, and getting into a giant argument with my best friend that went on for months, until about a week or two ago. It kind of feels like i dug myself into a very deep, horrible, depressing hole, and I'm just not able to get to fully get myself out of it. But, I'm going to try. I promise. **

_Where did you go when you hit your bones_  
_ Baby are you smiling?_  
_ It's been a long long time_  
_ And a long summer long_  
_ And I've been waiting_  
_ Don't miss a beat_  
_ On decision street_  
_ Everybody's singing to the same old songs_  
_ It's been a long long time_  
_ Been a long summer long_  
_ And I've been waiting_

**How My Life Goes From Crap To Total Shit Storm**_  
_

"Go out with me."

My jaw dropped, and i fumbled to catch the cups in my hand.

Oliver smirked, hiding his face behind his hand as i stared, confused at the freshmen in front of me.

Lets rewind, lets say, 10, minutes?

Tonight was the night I was covering for Nikki, a college student Grandma Hattie had hired because of her 'reliability'. Reliability my ass, seeing as she'd been working a month, and had called off all but 10 days.

"Thank you, Max." an old woman with obvious fake teeth, skin wrinkled like leather, and hair in a fresh, greyish blue perm. She looked like the demon lady from the movie 'Legion'. Well, the plus side to her being the demon, was that Paul Bettany would be lurking around somewhere. I peeked around the usual dinner crew, frowning when i did not see the sexy actor.

Oh well.

"Your welcome, I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes." I said with a smile, turning around slowly.

I jumped, startled at who was in my view.

Tall, dark, handsome, and highly charming with that trademark smirk of his, its obvious to anyone. Oliver. I shoved past him. I've come to the conclusion to be annoyed. He HAD called me a kid, THEN tried to pretend nothing happened.

"Max." He said, following me as I placed the order to Harvey, the chief who was life long friends with my Mother. He raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, kid, get away from the counter." He snapped, his eyes piercing into Oliver.

Aha. Who was the kid now?

"Max, I just wanna-" He started, and i slammed the empty cup onto the counter.

"What? Lead me on. Almost kiss me? Then show up with some Red haired Harlot-"

"Harlot? What are yo-"  
The door to the restaurant was thrown open, and a flustered looking Matt. He hurried over to me, shoving past Oliver with a scowl, and gripping my hand. I raised my eyebrows as the boy.

"I need to talk to you. Now." He whispered, looking around with anxious eyes. His blonde hair was a disaster, and he was wearing what he'd worn to school today, blue jeans and a green shirt. Except now, it had a suspicious looking stain on the collar. Mustard, possibly.

"I'm in the middle of a moment, Matt." I grumbled back, sliding my hand away from him, and picking the cups back up.

"Please." He whispered, his eyes wide and wet looking.

I sighed in defeat. "What?"

"Go out with me."

My jaw dropped, and i fumbled to catch the cups in my hand.

Oliver smirked, hiding his face behind his hand as i stared, confused at the freshmen in front of me.

"You like Moni...?" It sounded more like a question, rather then a statement, and i backed up, crashing into the now laughing Oliver. Damn him. Damn him and his cute laugh.

"No! I mean! Yes, i do! Go with me to Prom, i mean."

I blinked. "Okay...i have to admit, your logic? Yeah, its confusing the hell out of me." I said, grabbing the cups and filling them with soda.

He sighed, as if it was the easiest thing to understand in the world. "I wanna make Moni jealous. I want her to notice me." Matt said, begging, reaching for one of the cups and following me as i set them down on the Legion lady's table.

I smiled politely, and turned back to Matt, and a still smirking Oliver, the smile faded.

"I'm her BESTFRIEND. Besides i have a boy-"

At that moment the door flew open for a second time, causing everyone to look over at the towering teen in the soccer uniform.

"-friend." I finished.

"Hey, Max, why weren't you at the ga-" Sam paused, his gaze turning towards the two boys surrounding me. "You!" Sam growled, pointing at Oliver. Oliver raised an eyebrow, not recognizing Sam at first.

His smile widened after he blinked a few times, recognition dawning on his face. He looked absolutely wicked.

"Oh God." I mumbled under my breath. "Oliver, just go home. Sam, take a seat, and I'll talk you in a moment."

Neither of them seemed to be in obedience mode, and they stepped forward, their chests popping out in defense. I shoved myself between the two boys resembling Peacocks. It occurred to me that Oliver was probably a few inches taller then Sam, but Sam had more muscle from years of soccer training, but on the lines of winning a fight, they would be even.

"Matt, if you help me...I'll go with you to the Winter Formal." I said, eyes wide as Sam pushed me aside without even a blink of an eye.

"Prom." He said, determined.

"Winter Formal, and you can come to the movies with us this weekend."  
Matt nodded. "No. I get to hang out with you guys until the dance. Then its a deal."

"We don't have time for this, Matt!"

"No deal, then."

I sighed. "Fine. Deal."

And with that, he grabbed Oliver's arm, yanking him back, and i lurched forward to grab Sam's.

"There will be NO fighting here!" I yelled. Harvey poked his head out from the kitchen, all 300 pounds of him hobbling towards us.  
"Samuel, out." Harvey said. Sam glared at him, placing his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing around my Girlfriend?" He snapped. I winced. I didn't want anyone to know that we were dating again. Especially Oliver.

'Stop, Max, Stop. Your dating Sam again. It doesn't matter who knows.' I scolded myself, tensing at his touch.

'But it does.' Something chimed inside me.

"Your Girlfriend? Last time i checked, she dumped you. In that parking lot." Oliver smirked, stepping forward.

My boyfriend smiled viciously, leaning his head back and letting out a long chuckle. "She couldn't resist me, apparently. She WAS calling my name all night yesterday. "  
I winced, pulling away. "Sam..."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows together, and he looked at me, his eyes asking if it were true. I looked away.

Matt's jaw dropped, his face turning scarlet.

"I thought you were a different type of girl, but apparently, your not." Oliver shook his head, then shoved past Sam, shoving the door open and stomping out.

For some reason, my heart fell in my chest, sinking to the pits of my stomach.

"Samuel, its time for you to leave." Harvey said, placing a large hand on his shoulder.

Sam nodded, bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead, as if claiming me, then left.

I felt empty.

"Does this mean...you've already got a date?"Matt murmured.

And with that, I rushed into the office, and sank into the leather chair, my heart pounding in my chest, and tears forming in my eyes.

**xxXxXxXxXXx**

"Gram, I think i have feelings for someone whose last name i don't even know." I murmured as i watched the elderly woman run the needle threw a ripped t-shirt. She peeked over her work glasses, smiling secretly.

"I didn't know Pap-Paps name when i married him." She said after a moment.

"What?" I pushed myself foreword, staring at my grandmother as if she'd just sprouted a cat tail and a radar from her forehead.

She nodded.

"I'd known him for five whole seconds before he kissed me, grabbed my hand, and then asked me to marry him." Gram said, smiling at the memory. "I was engaged at the time, to a bankers son, Benjamin Riles, as i recall. But, some farmer's boy had fallen in love with me. Head over heels, apparently. And that moment he got down on one knee, and asked me to marry him, i looked into his eyes and i instantly knew that i would love him, and him only for the rest of my life."

"Wow." I whispered, looking down at the T-shirt's hole that was slowly closing.

"I heard from Harvey about tonight." She said. I groaned, leaning back onto the couch quickly, and pressing my hands to my face. "Was one of those boys the one your talking about? I hope it wasn't the young one."

"It wasn't." I murmured, then tugged at a lose string of fabric on the couch, suddenly wanting the conversation to be over with.

"Good. We don't need anymore cradle robbers in this family. Your Great-Granddaddy, your Great- Uncle Rodney, and your Great Aunt Susie have that market covered."


End file.
